Effect
by Soffaa
Summary: Lily Salvatore requests your presence to celebrate our town's peaceful spirit and introduce a new friend. This evening, 5:00 / Oneshot / Enzo/OC


_'_ _Lily Salvatore requests your presence to celebrate our town's peaceful spirit and introduce a new friend. This evening, 5:00'_

Grace Miller got the invitation that day through her letter box. She examined the post invitation, wondering why she was invited in the first place. She didn't know how they knew where she lived but she imagined they found out to keep an eye on her. She was a witch and linked to the Salvatore brothers, which made her a threat in their eyes.

I can't believe I'm going to this thing. She thought to herself as she got ready.

The beauty sat at her vanity making the finishing touches to her makeup. She liked to keep it simple, not wanting to lose her natural charm under layers of cosmetics. Foundation to cover any imperfections, but still see the freckles across her nose. Her eyelashes were long, painted black by the generous amount of mascara she applied. Her full lips were painted red to compliment her simple eye makeup.

Her auburn hair was curled, tied in a loose bun to the right by the nape of her neck. Small curled tresses framed her face. She looked in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. Grace had always had a thing for vintage looks as they paired nicely with her facial features. Her mother told her she was named after Grace Kelly because of her elegance but she knew that wasn't the case.

She tried to convince herself that she didn't know why she was making such an effort, but she knew exactly why.

Him.

He was going to be there tonight.

* * *

The Salvatore Boarding House was alive with people. The driveway packed with cars lining from the house to the gates. Men clad in tuxedos and women dressed in cocktail dresses were walking to the manor. They were all chattering amongst themselves, buzzing about the town soiree. It appeared that Lily had invited the whole town, and then some, to celebrate Julian's return.

She looked at extraordinary house, feeling like she was at a party in the Great Gatsby. She felt so out of her league, not used to having to go over party etiquette in her head. She had to impress Lily tonight and make sure she didn't suspect any of the guests. Especially her own sons. Grace knew that the heretics were old fashioned and that played to her strengths.

As the redhead neared the door, she looked down to smooth out her black strapless midi mermaid dress. It clung to her body, showing off her small curves, flaring slightly at the knee to give it more shape. She paired the dress with strappy red heels and a red clutch bag to match. Grace pulled up the sweetheart neckline to sit comfortably on her chest.

Lifting her head that's when she saw him.

 _Oh god!_

She felt her heart rate increase as she looked over him. He looked good, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a silk silver tie. She wouldn't have picked that colour tie, but he still looked amazing. His jet-black hair was brushed back giving him a small quiff. Dark stubble dotted his jaw, making her want to drag her fingers down it.

The vampire was pacing back and forth with a wild flower bouquet in his hand. Grace was aware of his small crush on his sire. He appeared to be apprehensive about entering the house. She assumed it was about seeing the man Lily Salvatore was besotted by.

The clacking sound of her heels against the brick driveway seemed to grab his attention. He paused mid step looking at the elegant beauty. The raven-haired man could see the allure of the woman standing a few feet away from him. She reminded him of his Maggie. The curly hair, the pouty lips and the impression of innocence he got from her. His eyes dragged down the figure-hugging dress. The lady in front of him looked gorgeous, but he couldn't be distracted tonight. And she was very distracting.

She gave him a small smile, feeling her skin warm after seeing him check her out. Grace continued to walk towards him, willing the redness of the cheeks to settle. He sighed in relief at seeing a familiar face and one that he got along with at that.

"Are those your attempt at wooing the host?" Grace nodded to bouquet in his hands. The young man matched her step as he joined her walking to the door.

"Something like that." He said rolling his eyes at her slight dig. He glanced at the pathetic bunch of flowers in his hand. He was aware that they weren't aesthetically pleasing but he couldn't turn up empty handed.

"Why, Enzo St John. You seem nervous." She used the last step to the door to turn and face him. "Scared about the competition?" Enzo's eyes stayed on the dark wood of the front door.

"There is no competition to be scared of" Enzo stated confidently, a little annoyed by the question. Grace turned to face forward with a slight smirk on her face. She wasn't happy that Enzo had a crush on Stefan and Damon's mom, but she enjoyed teasing him about it.

Grace knocked on the door, ready to get this party over and done with. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Enzo fidgeting. She just assumed he was nervous, not that he was embarrassed about what he was about to say.

"Since you're here" he started, catching Grace's attention. "If anyone's wondering, you're my date."

"What?!" She exclaimed, pretty sure he could hear her heart beat getting faster. Before Enzo could explain, Lily Salvatore opened the door. She gave a warm smile as any other good host would do.

"Lorenzo, I'm so glad you came." Lily's smile widened slightly. The older woman was very fond of the young attractive British man. Grace felt uncomfortable watching the two interact. This was a side of Enzo she had never seen before.

"Wouldn't miss it." He smiled weakly at the hostess. He entered the foyer, handing Lily the flowers. He kissed her quickly on the cheek as a hello before joining the rest of the party. Grace's eyes widened as Enzo left her with the matriarch of the Salvatore family.

"Grace, it's so nice to finally meet you. Please come in." Grace internally cringed at the sickly-sweet tone Lily spoke in. On the outside, she was mirroring the vampire's smile.

"Thank you for inviting me." The redhead entered the house, looking around to see some familiar faces. Bonnie and Matt were huddled together in the corner, probably for protection. Stefan was playing pool with a gentleman she didn't know. She looked to her left to see the older Salvatore brother walking her way.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite witch" Damon greeted her. "Oops. Don't tell Bonnie" He bought his glass up to his cheek, trying to hide his mouth so no one could hear his 'secret'.

"Aw, Damon. I know I'm your favourite." She fell in step with Damon as they proceeded to walk to the drinks cart. "Who's the guy playing pool with Stefan?" She questioned whilst pouring Damon's bourbon into an untouched tumbler.

"That would be Julian. Mommy dearest's new friend." Damon stated sarcastically, taking a sip of his own bourbon. Damon's eyes were on the pool table where his brother and Julian were playing. Stefan was poorly trying to lull Julian into a false sense of security. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a room to redecorate." Damon glanced at Grace with a conniving smirk. The blue-eye vampire confused her by using the code he and his brother created. He left her, walking towards the two gentlemen in the library.

She picked up her glass, peering around the room to see where she could go next. She glanced to her right to see Enzo watching Lily. He was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace, seething.

Grace came up behind the British man, looping her arm through his, placing the palm of hand against his bicep. The muscle was firm underneath her hand, the temptation to squeeze it was growing.

"You know, you're not a very good date" The auburn-haired woman tried to make light of the situation. Enzo looked confused at her, slightly irritated that she was stopping him from what he came here to do. "Here" she offered him the glass of bourbon. "It will help with the brooding look on your face." Her tone was one of annoyance.

Here he was, this handsome young man and he couldn't see what was right in front on him. Grace fell for his charm when she first met him. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the angsty young adults around her. Sure, they all had their reasons to be that way but having fun wasn't a crime. He made her feel desired and beautiful when he would flirt with her. She wanted to help him feel like he wasn't alone. She felt like her old self before all the supernatural inconvenience.

Then she came along. His sire. His obsession.

Enzo accepted the glass she offered. She spun on her heel ready to walk away, to find better company, but was stopped. He grabbed her hand stopping her from going anywhere. Grace looked down at their hands perfectly entwined. Her face started to heat up at the gesture. She could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks at the small smirk Enzo had on his face.

"I didn't know I had this effect on you, gorgeous." The raven-haired man hadn't moved from his spot against the wall. He gently pulled the redhead towards him, his smirk getting bigger as he did.

"You… You don't" Grace cursed herself for not being more confident. He drank the rest of the contents, placing the empty glass on the mantle of the fireplace. He moved his body to fully face the beautiful woman.

"Really? Your cheeks say otherwise" he teased Grace. He brushed an auburn curl behind her ear, letting his hand stroke the back of her neck. He saw the light shiver that ran through her at his feather touch. The smirk on his face got bigger. He did an influence her.

Grace's mind went fuzzy, unable to generate a good enough comeback. She was glad when she heard Lily's voice over the microphone, addressing the crowd. Grace twisted her body to face Lily. Regretting it when she felt Enzo place a hand low, very low, on her back.

The witch grabbed two champagnes glasses from a tray circulating round the room. She offered the second to Enzo, her eyes focused on Lily Salvatore. She heard him chuckle next to her. His breast skimming the flesh of her ear. She tried to focus on Lily's voice and not the fact that Lorenzo St John had his hands on her body.

"I hate to interrupt the party, but I just wanted to introduce my dearest love, Julian." Julian joined Lily on the small makeshift stage in the parlour. Grace noticed that the couple had coordinated. The colour of Julian's tie matched Lily's dress. The young man wasn't what Grace had imagined. "He's just returned from... shall we say, travels abroad? My family is finally complete." Lily gently entwined her hand with Julian's next to her. The two of them glancing at their hands and then locking loving eyes. "My hope now is that in time, we can learn to accept each other. Together we can restore this town, with its residents, to a state of peace." Lily raised her glass in a toast. "Cheers." The rest of the party guests followed suit. Julian and Lily seemed to be in their own world as the party guests returned to their prior positions.

"Well it looks like you do have some competition" Grace muttered, taking a small sip of champagne. Enzo's eyes followed Julian as he approached Beau at the piano. Grace sauntered away seeing Enzo's attention elsewhere.

* * *

He couldn't believe that Julian thought he was part of the catering staff. The older vampire gave him a smug smile, leaving to go mingle with some more guests. Enzo brought the champagne flute to his mouth to take a sip when he stopped.

Julian had switched direction after seeing a bewitching woman stood in the corner on her own. Enzo's glare deepened when he watched Julian introduce himself to Grace. She smiled at the vampire, his attempt to get to know everyone in the town. A growl sounded in the back of his throat as Julian planted a kiss on the back of her hand. Her innocent eyes following his every moment with suspicion.

The glass in Enzo's hand cracked slightly when he heard the sweet sound of Grace's laugh. He looked down at the flute shocked that she had an influence on him too. He placed broken glass on the table next to him, seeing Julian leave Grace.

* * *

Grace understood that Julian wasn't the man he appeared, but she missed being in the company of gentlemen. He showed his age with his polite manners and the way he spoke. The use of certain old-fashioned words, one wouldn't use nowadays.

As he bid farewell, leaving her alone again, she saw another vampire making his way over. She tried to hide her smirk behind the champagne glass she was still holding. He looked pissed. Not just pissed, but jealous too.

"It's called dignity. Have some! It's free" Grace baited Enzo, who was now standing in front of her.

"Oh, what I got in return was priceless." Lily Salvatore entering the foyer caught Grace's eye. The matriarch spied on the 'couple' across the room. Grace glanced back at Enzo, not trying to give anything away. An idea popped into her head. "Julian is looking for Oscar's car. I intend to find it first." Enzo said grinning at the woman in front of him.

His eyes widened when he felt Grace run her hands up the lapels of his suit jacket. Her manicured hands reached for the knot of his tie, adjusting it. Enzo gave her a strange look, visibly confused by the somewhat affectionate gesture.

"What are you doing?" Enzo asked, a slight chuckle leaving his lips. Grace took a small step forward invading his personal space.

"Lily is watching. I am fixing your tie." Her sea green eyes met his chocolate brown ones, a sense of mischief evidence in them. "Making her jealous like any good date would." Grace leaned in closer to him, her hands still flat on his chiselled clothed chest. Enzo felt conflicted by the different emotions he was experiencing. It seemed like she affected him as much as he affected her.

"That's what you wanted, right? Make her a little jealous?" Grace tilted her head to the side, pouting her lips innocently.

"Maybe a little." The raven-haired man smiled weakly at how close she was. Grace inched closer, so he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Or maybe a lot." She whispered seductively. Enzo felt hot, seeing the auburn-haired woman in different light. His mouth agape, comprehending what just happened. Grace stopped to his right, her left hand dragging across his chest as she moved. She went up on her tiptoes, placing her painted lips next to his ear. "Now, that's how you have an effect on someone." He glanced at her, shock evident on his face. "Have a good night." Grace smirked, leaving the vampire by himself.

She felt high on confidence. She had no idea where it had come from but it felt good. The clacking of her heels against the wooden floors, echoed in the manor as she walked out the door.

Enzo St John was left stunned in the foyer of the Salvatore Boarding House.

Oh, she had an effect on him alright.


End file.
